Zeroids
=Story= Before the Robo Force... Before the STAR Team... There were - THE ZEROIDS! When Maxx Zero activates the Ancient Constructs, a long forgotten signal is sent that no modern robotic entity can decode - but it is heard by the ZEROIDS! Will they be friends to the Robo Force... or enemies? But there was a greater problem on the horizon... Another group had tracked the signal - a group that believed the resurgence of the Zeroids would lead to the destruction of the universe. And so, it was time for the shroud of Darkness to fall once again. The Knight of Darkness and his legion of Shadow Warriors hunt down any mechanoid powered by a Z-Core and destroy the rest. Would you like to know more? =Toyfinity Releases= Neo Zeroids *Test Shot Zeroid - Club Zeton Exclusive Test Shot *Neo Zeroid Assassin - Charged with recovering Zeroid technology from the hands of the organics *Neo Zeroid Hunter - Hunter Tribe members who follow the teachings of Zemo the Hunter *Zemorian - Leader of the Hunter Tribe and built by Zemo the Hunter *Arjox - A Hunter Tribe member who joins Assassin's divine quest *Neo Zeroid Protector - Non-activated shells which Sentinel brings to life *Neo Zeroid Stealth - A forgotten warrior with a devastating effect *Zintar - The Explorer *Zobor - The Transporter *Zerak - The Destroyer *Zemo - The Hunter *M Zeroid - Mysterious Zeroid of M-Energy Prime Zeroids *Ancient Construct - Creator Construct, Worker Construct *Zeroid Striker - Assassin's protector, guardian, and muscle in the divine quest *Technician Zeroid - Assistant to Super Zeroid Black *Zeroid Hunter - A loyal follower of Zemo and member of the Hunters Super Zeroids *Super Zeroid Black - One of Zemo's pet projects with a dark secret *Super Zeroid - A special combined form of Zintar and Maxx Zeroid *Super Zeroid Zobor - A special combined form of Zobor and Maxx Zobor *Super Destroyer - A special combined form of Zerak and Destroyer Maxx Zero Zetonians *Zetonian Proto Enforcer - Advanced prototype machines from a lost civilization *Orthus - Zetonian Warrior following the will of Zemo *SOTA the Creator - State of the Art life made from the core of Andor *Zetonian Dark - Cult of Dred's Warriors of Death *Coptor the Enforcer - City Commander of Andor Knight of Darkness *Knight of Darkness - Special Crossover Edition *Knight of Illumination - Special Crossover Edition *Knight of Darkness - Cult of Dred Edition Shadow Warriors *Darkness Soldier - Standard *Darkness Soldier - Legion *Darkness Soldier - Guardian *Darkness Soldier - Destroyer *Darkness Soldier - Solar Storm Also see: Toyfinity Contained Builds =Crossover Releases= Onell Design From across the rift in space to the Glyos System, Old War technology discovered by modern Gendrone forces. Gendrone Zereon *Gendrone Zereon Esedeth Mobile Patrol *Gendrone Zereon Esedeth Mobile Patrol Elite *Gendrone Zereon Task Force Volkriun *Gendrone Zereon Strike Team Sendred Heavy Armor Mechabon *Mechabon Gendrone Revolution *Mechabon Xycoss Phase Formation *Mechabon Strike Team Sendred Heavy Armor Category:Toyfinity Category:Zeroids Category:Robo Force Series